This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Generally, an omnidirectional antenna is an antenna that radiates power generally uniformly in one plane with a directive pattern shape in a perpendicular plane, where the pattern is often described as “donut shaped.”
MIMO antennas generally use multiple antennas at both the transmitter and receiver to improve communication performance. MIMO antennas are commonly used in wireless communications, since MIMO antennas may offer significant increases in data throughput and link range without additional bandwidth or transmit power. Existing MIMO antennas provide linear vertical polarization on all ports.